


Worries (Unfounded, But Real)

by mar106



Series: 'They were roommates/ And they were quarantined' [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, No Longer Pre-Slash, except they live off-campus, feat. Jinx being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: A short lightcannon h/c fic in honor of corona-chan :3(may her hand be light and her scythe dull)
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Series: 'They were roommates/ And they were quarantined' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665346
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some discord memery.  
> 

"Wash your _fucking_ hands, Jinx! Here!" 

Lux grabbed Jinx's hands and proceeded to wash them herself, putting both their hands under the water and rubbing soap first over her own, then over each of Jinx's. It made Jinx kinda angry - she knew how to wash her hands, she wasn't a baby. Thing was, it also felt kinda good.

"It's important in stopping the spread of infection! It's the number ONE thing, in fact."

They had been arguing like this on and off since school had been cancelled to stop the spread of the disease. It wasn't like they were trapped in their apartment, exactly, but they were heavily encouraged to go out as little as possible. Jinx had already been working from home, but Lux was having a hard time adjusting, and it was making her twitchy.

"Luxy, it's fine. It's not like either of us is gonna get sick, and if we do, we'll be ok. It only kills old people."

Lux had finished washing Jinx's hands, but for some reason, she hadn't let go. More concerning was the fact that Jinx didn't want her to.

"You don't know that," Lux shouted, throwing Jinx's hands down and looking up at her. There were tears in her eyes, and it made Jinx's heart feel funny. Bad funny. "You... you could.. and..."

Lux started to cry in earnest, covering her face with her hands. Without knowing why, Jinx hugged her before she could turn away. Surprisingly, Lux hugged her back, moving her hands from her face and giving Jinx a squeeze. Jinx squeezed back.

Quietly, Jinx said, "I do know that, Lux. And so do you." Jinx could feel Lux's nod against her shoulder, even if she couldn't see it. "But you know what? I'll wash my hands more often, if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks," Lux whispered. After a beat, she said, "...could we stay like this, for a bit?"

And they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stuck inside means being together a lot more, and Lux is having more and more trouble controlling herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More LightCannon fluff, 'cause I just couldn't leave the last chapter as-is. Hope you enjoy!

Since that day, Lux had been getting a lot more touchy. Casually brushing against her, holding her hand, leaning against her, stuff like that. Jinx honestly didn't mind at all - it made her feel good, in a slightly odd way. One day, it went past anything that could be described as platonic.

Jinx lay down on her bed and started to browse social media. She had left her door open, as always, in case Lux needed her for something. Today, Lux had come in, sat down next to her, and lay her head down on Jinx's belly. It was pretty nice, but a perfectly normal thing for a girl to do with her best friend, especially trapped as they were. So why did it make Jinx's belly flip-flop? She felt a nervous laugh coming up, but stifled it. She kept scrolling, trying to distract her self from the feeling of Lux pressing up against her. She is no longer able to keep the nervous laughter to herself when she scrolls across a particular post. Lux looks up at her, inquiringly, and so Jinx shows her.

Lux raised an eyebrow, then smirked, which did funny things to Jinx's stomach. She then flipped over and proceeded to crawl up Jinx's body until she was nearly the mirror of the woman in the image, with her elbows either side of Jinx's head. 

Jinx's heart nearly stopped altogether. She could feel the entirety of Lux's body pressed up against hers, with Lux's legs either side of her hips. She could also feel Lux's breath on her face, and smell the lavender soap she used. She couldn't decide between looking away, or being caught by Lux's eyes. She could see flecks of green in those striking blue eyes, which were now dark with...

"Like's this, hmm?" Lux's voice came out quiet and with a slight husk to it that made a hot shiver run down Jinx's spine. "And what'll we do next?" Being on her elbows left Lux's hands free to tangle in Jinx's hair. They were so gentle, and Jinx found herself leaning her head back into those hands. Lux's smiled. "I have some ideas..." 

Suddenly, those hands were lifting Jinx's head, and Lux was bending down, and she was pressing her lips against Jinx's! Lux's lips were so soft, and so warm, Jinx couldn't help but press back into them. The kiss made her belly feel all warm and fuzzy, and when the finally broke the kiss they were both gasping. Jinx immediately went back in for another, and she could feel Lux's lips stretching in a grin against hers. When they finished, Lux's bright laughter rang out, and Jinx knew she was smiling like an idiot. 

It was the best sound she had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
